


Something New

by Floople_Doople



Series: Shamchat Convo One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, It's a wild place, i need to be monitored when i go on shamchat, idk man, it should be, shamchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Satan looked down upon his newest subject, his eyes judging the being before him."No wonder you're here. You are just evil."i did this on shamchat i just edited it into a one shoti was Satan





	

Satan looked upon his newest subject, his eyes silently judging the being before him. 

"No wonder you're here. You are just plain evil."

A crappy cup of overpriced coffee sat before him, somehow laughing.

"That is just bullshit."

The cup laughed harder.

"COMPLETE. BULLSHIT."

The cup appeared to be dying of laughter.

"I mean, who pays $100 for crappy coffee?"

The cup gathered it's wits and answered.

"You sir. I am here with you, so you."

Satan shook his head.

"Of course. I mean, I was apparently found in bed with George Jacobs."

The cup had become very confused.

"Someone has, sadly, said 'I SAW GEORGE JACOBS IN BED WITH THE DEVIL!'"

The cup was dying of laughter, and barely managed to say what it said next.

"I think I shit my pants."

Satan sighed.

"Good job."

"Those beans I had for lunch aren't doing so well."

Satan threw up his hands in frustration.

"Great, now you're going to send a toilet to hell."

The cup went back to dying of laughter.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MANY TOILETS ARE HERE ALREADY."

The cup was actually dying of laughter.

"What we need are more urinals."

The cup was confused and stopped laughing.

"No one has sent a urinal to hell yet."

The cup was silent for a moment before laughing.

"IM SORRY U ARE TOO GOD DANG FUNNY I CANT"

And the cup disappeared.

Satan stared at the spot where the cup used to be in disbelief. He was in shock. Someone had actually noped their way out of hell. Right in front of him. 

Well. Time to go fix that and warn God that someone might nope their way out of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you laughed that's the only reason i posted this
> 
> im sorry


End file.
